gtrofandomcom-20200214-history
Karmen Kishitani
An outgoing Soul Linker who likes to jump from building-to-building and scare people from the heights. She often tells people there is a ghost near them, even when her ability to see ghosts reveals that there are none nearby. Loves her brother dearly, which eventually led her to dislike how her father would discriminate against him. After turning 18, she left Morroc to search for her brother, who had left a while back. Profile Outgoing and playful, Karmen often has a smile on her face and will not hesitate to share her happiness with others. As long as you’re nice to her, she’ll be a sweetheart. She’s protective of her brother, and he is just as protective of her. She was born in Morroc, so she loves summer, sand, and anything that can be warm. She does not like anything cold, except maybe ice cream because of its sweetness. Despite being 19, she can act like a 12 year old when she’s happy, and will often use her ability to see ghosts to pull pranks on people. She dislikes people who claim to see ghosts and exorcise bad spirits, especially when she can tell that they’re lying, because they have no idea what it was like to grow up as an Assassin, and child constantly scared by ghosts. She has overcome those fears and learned to use the gift to her advantage. Karmen loves her older brother, and as much as he tries to deny it, she will drag him away from whatever he’s doing to use him as a human doll. Though her protectiveness of him doesn’t apply to his love life. Lately she has not been spending as much time with him due to his marriage, which she missed while out on a mission, but still looks after him and his small child. Background Born in a village hidden in the sands of the Sograt Desert, near the Assassin’s Guild, Karmen’s choice to become a Soul Linker may seem odd. However, it isn’t entirely a surprise, as her mother being a Paladin seems to have been what gave her the ability to see ghosts. Despite their differences, she and her brother, Blade, are extremely close. Even when she was young, she would watch and hate the repeated abuse that her brother was subjected to by their father for having a strangely colored left eye. Discovering her gift, Karmen was often scared by the spirits lingering around her, and at one point wished she had never gotten the ability to see them. Thanks to her mother’s comforting words and the protectiveness of her brother, she eventually learned to make peace with her gift. Once her brother was old enough, he left the village, leaving her with her mother and father. While she loved them both, she missed her brother’s care. Once Karmen turned 15, she traveled with her mother on a mission to become a Soul Linker, despite the fact that all her friends from the village had become Assassins. It was her gift that led Karmen to decide to become a Soul Linker. Having reached the age of 18, she decided to leave the village to find her brother, meeting him in Prontera. Even though she stays mostly hidden from the public eye, she’s always watching over him, and will be there when needed. Karmen is pretty sneaky, making her hard to find. If you are looking for her, make sure to PM her and let her know where to meet. Every time though, she arrives 30 minutes late to her meetings, saying that “There was a spirit on the way here.” Personality * Outgoing and playful. Some might say too much so for her age, since she acts like a kid when excited. * Even though she often jokes about ghosts around people, she is reallyserious when she sees a real spirit or ghost. * Mostly smiles. * While she seems dependant on her brother, she can actually take good care of herself. Trivia * Karmen loves to dress up her brother and style his hair. * She likes to wear big hats, mainly bonnets, and usually wears a Soul Linker outfit that matches her hat. * She’s stronger then she looks. * Same as her brother, she keeps a Flame Heart in her clothes for when it’s cold. Category:Soul Linker Category:Female Category:Extended Class Category:Characters